raptorlordfandomcom-20200214-history
Porbfewr Empire
The Porbfewr Empire 'is a collosal orginazation that strive to protect nature and vanquish what they call "life destroyers". They are one of the few that can be separated into male and female (right). They own over 150 planets, all T3. They spend most of their time protecting planets and spreading plants and animals, and actually think and organize much like how we do. Vehicles *Grass Tank *Seed Vine *Living Flier *Aqua Weed Discrimination However, there are occasional outbursts among these amazingly smart creatures. Males think that females are too weak and self-centered to vote for a empire-wide queen/king, and this often leads to violent protests. Yet females are more suited to heal wounds and males are more suited to fight and often wrestle to see who is stronger. Few families have both a mother and a father, but is usually a single female with her hornlets (the name for "young" or "offspring" in the Porbfewr culture) and a maid. Some citizens aquire odd colors and are believed to be bad luck thus are avoided. There has not been any form of law or constitution that bans discrimination across the Porbfewr empire, but their main leaders are still trying to outlaw it without disrupting behavior among their race. Flag Famous Quotes ''"If we stop spreading life, others will take over and destory it, and we will all die." ''- ''Unknown, possibly King Harmonia' ''"We will not tolerate life-threatning tasks! We are at war!" ''-'' King Harmonia to Grox "Without life, we will all die, yet we still divide ourselfs for silly reasons!" '- King Harmonia' Culture The Porbfewr believe that all life has a reason to exist and that they should spread it across the galaxy so life will not end. They are slightly religious, not exactly Zealous but have ansestor races that have been zealots. With this inheritance from their ancient neighbors they believe in four different gods; Darmakus, Florus, Fyrus, and Ohrus. They do not worship these gods, but rather bring them up on conversation and obeying their 'commands' instead of praying and worshipping. They believe that each has certain control over a form of life excluding Ohrus. Darmakus Porbfewr believe that the ancient god Darmakus is the god of creatures and made them likewise to begin life in the universe. The ancient Yaran Empire, zealous ancestors of the Porbfewr, wrote stone tablets explaining who he was and what he did in Yaranian and Harmonian, two main launguages of the Yaran. King Harmonia was named after this launguage for his similar traits to the other ansestor race Harmonia Empire. Florus Although not certain, most believe that Florus was the god of plants, hence the name comes from "flora", the scientific term for plants. There are currently no ancient refferences to Florus, plus the Yaran Empire did not believe in this god, although believed in a similar god they called Parampus. Some Porbfewr say that she looks like a white giraffe. Fyrus The most refferenced god of the four, Fyrus is believed to be the god of weather. All ancestorial races of the Porbfewr believed in this god and wrote on basklik skins and stones much about this god. About 400 different tablets and skins have been found mentioning this god at least twice or more, and most have been found written in Yaranian. Ohrus Ohrus is believed to bring dead animals and plants to life again to give them a second chance. Although this has not been proven, Ohrus was created origonally by the ancient Harmonia, but the diversion of time elapsed between evolution has strung this memory out, but brought back when a thought to be dead animal was found again limping. Few references have been found. Main Launguages Porbfewr mostly speak Modern Yaranian, a different version of the ancient launguage developed origonally by the Yaran Empire, but some also speak foreign launguages not from their ancestors, but from neighboring empires to communicate more effectively. Another main launguage they speak is Modern Harmonian, another twisted version of the origonal ancient launguage. The Kings and Queens have to learn to be tri-lingual, learning two other launguages called Groxian and Lordese; specifically spoken by The Grox and the Chompy.